A sensor array may include a plurality of sensors, with each sensor positioned at a respective location. One or more of the respective sensor locations may be adjacent each other and/or one or more of the sensor locations may be distant from one another. Sensor arrays may be configured to monitor a wide array of parameters in sectors that include environmental, industrial, residential, military and health sectors. For example, parameters may include, but are not limited to, weather conditions, air quality, household goods, stock inventory, and equipment and tools. The monitoring, and thus the sensors, may be spread across wide geographical areas. For example, at least some Internet of Things (IoT) deployments may include one or more sensor array(s).
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.